


The Favors We Deserve

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [10]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Rated for intoxication and talk of dicks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “The middle of the table things… the…” He frowns, fighting for the word. “Fuck.”“Centerpieces,” offers Natasha helpfully.Sam grins, pulls her close, and smacks a kiss on her cheek. “Those!” he exclaims excitedly, glad that she’s given him the word. “Is it my imagination or do they have dicks in them?”-It's Wade and Nate's wedding reception, and Sam's maybe had a little too much to drink.





	The Favors We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Fill number Four for this month's [MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com)!  
> Ship: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson ; Prompt: Favor (Sexual or otherwise)
> 
> Many thanks to [Fox](http://spacefoxen.tumblr.com) for color, outfit, and wedding couple help!

Sam’s had enough champagne and actual booze from the complimentary bar to have hit the giggly stage of inebriation. Steve thinks he’s adorable, if not a little bit on the loud side, and he’s pretty sure that Natasha feels the same.

“The middle of the table things… the…” He frowns, fighting for the word. “Fuck.”

“Centerpieces,” offers Natasha helpfully.

Sam grins, pulls her close, and smacks a kiss on her cheek. “Those!” he exclaims excitedly, glad that she’s given him the word. “Is it my imagination or do they have dicks in them?” 

Steve’s face scrunches as he leans a little closer to the vase of flowers-and-other-things at the middle of their table, and it’s adorable, and Sam can’t resist the urge to kiss him, too. “I think they’re dicks, yeah.” 

Natasha leans across the large table to reach the vase and pull it closer. “Oh these are definitely little dicks.” She pulls one from the arrangement, a small phallus on a stick. She smirks as she waves it in Steve’s direction. 

“I can’t believe that Nate let this happen.”

Wade, in a well fitted charcoal gray suit, sidled up to them and slung an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Nate let me have one thing that was totally mine in the decorations.” He flicks Sam’s earlobe with a scarred finger. “So I thought to myself ‘Kyle?’ I like to give myself a new name, test ‘em out. So I thought ‘Brent, what’s a two dude wedding without some cute little dicks somewhere?’ No wedding of mine, that’s for sure.”

“Can you please stop trying to turn on my boyfriend at your own wedding, Wade?” Natasha asks. There is no heat to her words, but her eyes bore into Wade until he lifts his hands, staring at them as though they have betrayed him.

Sam, for his part, didn’t mind the way that Wade’s fingers had been playing with his ear. Maybe he should mind a little, he thinks, body warm and loose from the alcohol and Wade’s playful touches. He sits up a little straighter and tries to pretend that he’s not well on his way to being drunk.

“Whoops.” Wade gives Sam a pat on the shoulder and looks across the reception hall like an animal scenting prey. “My husband calls. Enjoy the dicks!” He waves as he waltzes away. 

Nate, who is indeed watching Wade from the other side of the hall, adjusts his jacket as Wade nears him. The white of his suit contrasts well against Wade’s charcoal as he wraps an arm around Wade’s waist.  

Steve looks away from the newlyweds and nearly takes a tiny dick to the eye. “Fuck!” He pushes the dick away with a laugh, because Sam is giggling and Nat is smiling and he can’t actually be upset about it. He tries for stern but can’t stop his own spreading smile as he says, “I was going to say something about the red and dusky rose color scheme they picked but now I don’t think you deserve my artistic impressions.”

“Aww, Steve. Don’t deprive us of your opinions.” Natasha has the centerpiece in front of her, and she rescues the dick-on-a-stick from Sam’s hold. It takes her a moment to find the spot she’d pulled it from in the first place, but she has it back in its home quickly enough.

Sam pouts, lip out and everything, and leans toward Steve. “Talk to us, Stevie. Tell us how the red compliments Wade’s skin and how the pink really brings out the shine of Nate’s weird eye.”

He rolls his eyes, and scoots over until he can easily catch Sam if he loses his balance. “You sound like a jerk but I know you’re actually interested.” He meets Natasha’s eyes over Sam’s shoulders - she’s moved closer as well - and arches a brow at her. 

She smiles, nods, and stands in a fluid movement. Her dress, a gorgeous deep red that makes her look even paler than normal, swishes slightly as she turns toward the bar. She subtly adjusts the bodice as she moves, strapless sweetheart slipping just a little as the night goes on, and Steve can’t get over how beautiful she looks with her curls relaxing and her heels long tucked under the edge of the table. 

Sam pokes Steve’s cheek. “Steve. Steeeeeve. Tell me I’m pretty, too.”

He laughs, he can’t help it. “You’re pretty, too, Sam. Very handsome in your suit.” He plucks at Sam’s lapel with one hand.

Natasha comes back with a bottle of water and presses it into Sam’s hands. “Drink up, beautiful.”

“It sounds like you’re mocking me, but I’m gonna take that compliment because I  _ am _ beautiful.” It takes Sam a couple tries to unscrew the cap from the bottle, but he manages it and takes a long drink.

\--

“All I’m sayin’ is that they wouldn’t have them out here if they weren’t up for grabs. Have you ever been to a wedding? These are the favors we deserve, not that box of chocolate covered almonds!” 

Steve scrubs a hand over his face. Sam’s got three of the floral centerpieces with the little dicks clutched to his chest, and he’s already managed to convince Natasha to grab two more. “Sam. We don’t have anywhere in our apartment for these.”

His lip pops out in a pout again. “Steeeve.”

“We can find places for them,” Natasha assures them both, heels dangling from her fingers as she balances the vases in her hands. “One on the coffee table, one on the breakfast bar. Kitchen island…” She lists the places with a teasing smile. 

He knows when he’s been overruled, and he’s not actually that bothered by it if he’s honest. “Alright, alright. How many more do you want, Sam?”

“ _ All of them, _ ” he replies, trying to pick up a fourth for himself. It’s smaller than the others he’s already holding, but he can’t quite get a grip on it.

Even Natasha has to pump the breaks on that. “How about two more?” 

Sam brightens immediately. “Okay!” 

“And Steve carries them,” she adds quickly, before Sam can drop anything.

Steve rolls his eyes but scoops up the vase Sam has been trying for, and looks around for another. “Can you two head to the car?” he asks, though it’s directed at Nat. 

She nods, and nudges Sam. “C’mon. Let’s get these in the car before Nate tries to take them away from us.”

The vague threat of losing his prizes spurs Sam into motion. He’s less wobbly than he could be, and for that Steve is very grateful. Natasha follows at a slightly slower pace.

Steve sighs as he moves to hunt down one more centerpiece.


End file.
